Uma Gota entre o Instinto e a Razão
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Um youkai centenário, uma humana pré-adolescente...o descontrole, a paixão, o ímpeto...De onde surgira tamanho desejo?"


**UMA GOTA ENTRE O INSTINTO E A RAZÃO**

By MICA-CHAN

A garota estava adormecida, resultado da caminhada inumana a que vinha sendo submetida nos últimos dias. Era difícil conciliar naquele momento a imagem tranqüila e, de certa forma provocante de suas feições, com a da garota agitada que não conseguia se manter calada quando acordada.

Sesshoumaru desviou momentaneamente os olhos da pequena humana que levava consigo, e fixou-os em um ponto cego no coração da floresta. Não havia dúvidas de que Naraku estivera ali. O cheiro infame do youkai ainda recendia em cada centímetro da trilha que vinha seguindo, e ele sentia-se frustrado de sempre estar um passo atrás. E aquela pausa obrigatória, dada às condições físicas de Rin, inevitavelmente postergaria mais uma vez o momento que iria estraçalhar o corpo imundo daquela abominação que ousara menospreza-lo, como se ele, Sesshoumaru, fosse um youkai qualquer que poderia ser usado como joguete.

Fitou novamente a menina que dormia despreocupada sob uma das muitas árvores que os cercavam, e amaldiçoou silenciosamente o dia que aceitara que a garota o seguisse. Se não fosse por ela, ainda estaria rastreando os traços deixados por Naraku, e não parado em meio a lugar nenhum, enquanto sua presa desaparecia porque a estúpida menina não podia dar mais um único passo.

Ou talvez – a realidade o assaltou como um raio – ele não estivesse sequer preocupado em encontrar o paradeiro do miserável, uma vez que fora a infeliz idéia de raptar Rin para atraí-lo, que despertara sua ira e o fizera consciente da presença imunda de Naraku.

Com um safanão mental, afastou a imagem de Naraku de seus pensamentos. Sesshoumaru nunca fora como a escória dos youkais, que se deixavam levar pela ansiedade ou por emoções descontroladas, e tampouco podia ser comparado com o seu estúpido meio-irmão.

O Youkai foi arrancado de seus devaneios ao ouvir Rin mexer-se levemente durante o sono, fazendo com que os fios longos e escuros dos seus cabelos caíssem em desalinho sobre seu rosto e ombros. Sesshoumaru observou a figura delicada da garota, agora com total atenção. Desde que a tomara sob sua responsabilidade – exatamente quando ele passara a vê-la como sendo sua, ele não sabia precisar, e tampouco importava para ele no momento – ele estivera ciente das reações que a menina provocava em seu corpo.

Não fora algo imediato. A princípio apenas sua curiosidade fora instigada com o desprendimento de Rin e a recusa em deixa-lo. E então vieram as conversas incessantes, o sorriso inocente, as flores, o brilho nos olhos gentis e alegres. E ele soube que jamais a deixaria partir. Fosse ela uma humana medíocre ou não, ela era sua e, que Deus tivesse piedade, porque ele, Sesshoumaru, esmagaria como a um inseto quem quer que ousasse se aproximar da garota.

Com a leveza usual, caminhou até a menina adormecida, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Não conseguia lembrar de ter alguma vez aproximado-se de Rin, sem que fosse extremamente necessário. Ele sempre fora auto-suficiente, e toques desnecessários repugnavam-no. E apesar da aparente inocência e das constantes demonstrações de carinho, a garota percebera que havia uma distância a qual jamais deveria ultrapassar sem permissão. E agradava-o saber que ela aceitara suas condições implícitas sem nunca titubear ou questiona-lo.

A sacerdotisa que acompanhava Inuyasha poderia até achar que a ligação entre Sesshoumaru e Rin era tal qual a de um pai por uma filha, ou pelo menos algo semelhante ao que ela mesmo e seu patético meio-irmão nutriam por aquele youkai raposa. Mas ele sabia, assim como Rin, que os laços que os mantinham atrelados eram de uma espécie completamente diferente. A ingenuidade e falta de experiência da garota, a mantinham na ignorância acerca do que ele de fato almejava, mas Sesshoumaru estava pronto para faze-la compreender quando chegasse a hora. Tivesse ela um pouco mais de malícia, e ele há muito já teria cedido ao que seu corpo clamava. Mas Rin não era uma youkai, e ele precisava lembrar-se a cada minuto de que a garota não estava pronta ainda.

Os lábios cheios e rosados de Rin entreabriram-se, e, chocado, Sesshoumaru percebeu que estivera tocando-a. Quando sua mão movera-se para o rosto da garota, se ele estava certo de apenas ter se ajoelhado ao lado dela?

Rompeu o contato de seus dedos com a pele macia de Rin, sem, no entanto afastar-se definitivamente. Ela o fascinava de uma forma quase alucinada, e não foram poucas as vezes que ele pensara em abandona-la, apenas para sentir aquela dor tão desconhecida para ele, mas que dizia claramente que morreria antes de deixa-la, e mataria quem ousasse tira-la dele.

A respiração dela era cadenciada e tranqüila. Uma criança ainda, vagando sem destino certo com dois youkais e um dragão, e mesmo assim capaz de sorrir, cantar, e dormir como se nenhum perigo ousasse toca-la.

Sesshoumaru estendeu mais uma vez a mão para o rosto delicado, refreando o estremecimento involuntário do seu corpo ao toque da pele sedosa de encontro aos seus dedos. Afastou as mechas do cabelo castanho escuro que caíam sobre o rosto de Rin, e perscrutou a face singela, deslizando o dorso de sua mão por cada marca de expressão, pelas sobrancelhas escuras, olhos grandes e de cílios compridos, queixo firme e lábios... Parou por um segundo, os olhos fitos nos lábios entreabertos. Contornou-os gentilmente com a ponta de suas garras e sentiu sua temperatura elevar-se. Seus lábios doíam ao imaginar o calor da boca rosada sob a sua, e ele precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para permanecer com o semblante inescrutável, enquanto todo o seu sangue dançava como louco em suas veias. Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se, traindo o desejo que sentia, e ele levantou-se abruptamente. 

'Uma humana. Como ele poderia sentir tamanho desejo por uma humana pré-adolescente?'

Irritado com sua falta de controle, Sesshoumaru distanciou-se o máximo que pôde. Recostou-se contra uma árvore e fechou os olhos, amaldiçoando mais uma vez o dia que fora achado por Rin naquela floresta.

Não saberia precisar por quanto tempo ficou ali, entre o sono e a vigília, os olhos fechados enquanto descansava o corpo, mas ainda com os sentidos alertas a qualquer perigo que se aproximasse.

Quando sentiu mãos leves e pequenas deslizando pelos fios prateados do seu cabelo, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se com a imagem de Rin diante dele. Ela estava tão próxima que ele conseguia sentir a respiração da garota roçando sua pele. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de manda-la afastar-se e jamais voltar a se aproximar sem permissão, mas qualquer clareza de raciocínio que pudesse ainda ter, foi derrubada pelo olhar curioso e divertido da menina.

Rin abandonou os cabelos de Sesshoumaru e levou as mãos até o rosto bonito do youkai, contornando com seus dedos pequenos a lua na testa e as marcas em sua face, sem que o sorriso jamais abandonasse seus lábios.

"Rin acha o senhor Sesshoumaru muito bonito".

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se ligeiramente, mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, sentiu os dedos da garota em seus lábios, repetindo o gesto que há pouco ele mesmo fizera. Mas ao contrário da criança inocente que era Rin, Sesshoumaru sabia perfeitamente o porque estivera tocando o rosto da garota, e agora, com ela diante de si, reagiu por instinto, entreabrindo os lábios e sugando levemente os dedos que passeavam por seus lábios.

Não notara que fechara os olhos, imerso nas sensações provocadas pelo contato tão incomum com uma humana. Deixando que seu instinto assumisse o controle, sua mão alcançou a nuca de Rin, aproximando o rosto da garota do seu. Podia sentir o cheio de Rin instigando-o. Ela demonstrava surpresa, curiosidade, mas de forma alguma estava assustada.

Tendo há muito abandonado o bom senso, Sesshoumaru venceu a curta distância que os separava e pousou seus lábios sobre os dela. Suave...profundo...exigente...Ele sabia que havia perdido a noção da realidade. Estivera há meses mantendo-se afastado, porque era óbvio para ele o quanto a queria e até onde ia o seu controle, mesmo sendo ele quem era. E agora havia rompido o lacre que estivera restringindo-o por tanto tempo.

Ouviu o gemido abafado da garota e as mãos pequeninas tocaram seu peito, empurrando-o ligeiramente, em busca de ar, e assim quebrando o contato entre eles. Ele abriu os olhos, ainda não totalmente senhor de si, mas principalmente surpreso com seu abandono e falta de domínio. 

Rin sorriu e sentou à sua frente, sem que nenhuma parte dos seus corpos estivesse em contato, e, quando falou, sua voz traiu uma felicidade velada.

"Wow! Isso foi muito, muito diferente do que qualquer outra coisa que Rin já experimentou".

Ele respirou fundo, pensando no quanto de suas emoções ela poderia estar vendo agora. Mas quando falou, sua voz mostrava o mesmo tom inexpressivo de sempre.

"Por que você me tocou, Rin?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça, fingindo pensar. "Porque o senhor Sesshoumaru tocou Rin primeiro".

'Idiota. É isso o que ganha por se deixar levar pelo instinto e não pela lógica'.  "Eu não gosto que me toquem, você já deveria saber disso", ele falou seco.

"Rin sabe", ela baixou os olhos, envergonhada, mas logo voltou a fitá-lo. "Mas então... por que o senhor Sesshoumaru beijou Rin?"

O youkai ponderou na pergunta da garota. A resposta era cristalina como a água. Ele a quisera, pura e simplesmente.

Os olhos escuros de Rin piscaram, sem, no entanto se desviarem das feições inexpressivas de Sesshoumaru, esperando uma reação. Ele retribuiu o olhar, igualmente atento, e então, para sua própria surpresa, sorriu com malícia. Um sorriso tão rápido e fugidio, que quase passou despercebido para a menina, mas que satisfez sua curiosidade por ora. Ela sabia que não receberia qualquer outra resposta do youkai.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos novamente, e pôde ouvir a menina se afastando, para então mais uma vez enroscar-se em seu sono sob as árvores. A lembrança da boca quente e macia da criança ainda ardendo dentro dele, fez com ele tivesse que lutar contra o desejo de ir até ela novamente. Pelo visto, a garota estaria pronta mais cedo do que ele ousara prever.

*Owari.*

Início: 29/03/04 – 21:55h.

Término: 01/04/04 – 21:53h.

**Nota da autora:** Sabe o que mais me irritou? Eu escrevi a fic inteira de uma vez, mas não consegui encontrar um desfecho decente. Demorei três dias, TRÊS LONGOS DIAS para conseguir escrever os últimos 3 parágrafos. Pode isso? E, pior, ficou essa naba que todo mundo pode perceber.

Bom, vale aqui dizer, que logicamente sou fã do casal Sesshoumaru/Rin. Também, que esta fic foi feita para que a Rin tivesse a idade que EU acho que ela tenha na série, ou seja, cerca de 10 anos mais ou menos. Como a Rumiko nos fez o favor de nunca fornecer um profile decente dos personagens dela, as opiniões acerca da idade da Rin variam muito entre os fãs. A minha, como eu disse, baseada em alguns fatos que estou com preguiça de discorrer aqui, é a de que ela tem cerca de 10 anos.

E, antes que venham me dizer que acham que o Sesshoumaru a vê como 'uma coisinha para tomar conta' ou 'quase como uma filha', eu de antemão discordo. Desde o primeiro instante eu tive a impressão de que o interesse do Sess pela Rin é definitivamente de um homem por uma....digamos...futura mulher (mesmo sendo eu aqui, não dá para dizer que a Rin já seja exatamente uma "MULHER" durante a série).

Isto posto, vou colocar minhas barbas de molho e esperar os feedbacks. Critiquem se quiserem, ou elogiem se acharem que vale a pena. Eu sou toda ouvidos.

Mica.

gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br


End file.
